<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The irresistible boy by Nana_Bang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296714">The irresistible boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang'>Nana_Bang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Broken Promises, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 8 members fall in love with their leader, starting a relationship with him. It was inevitable, everyone believed that Chan was irresistible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The irresistible boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the boys' debut anniversary, that's why it has all the members (and ex)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+ Woojin</p><p>At first there was no romantic tension between them, it was something that developed over time. They were the oldest and had the most responsibilities. Woojin always tried to help his friend, seeing him trying too hard.</p><p>Unconsciously he was noticing beautiful feelings towards Chan. Woojin was not afraid, he knew what it was and what the consequences could be. He was the first of the boys to kiss Chan and the first to begin a secret relationship with the older Australian.</p><p>+ Felix</p><p>He always had Chan as his example to follow, he was everything he wanted to be. He appreciated how the other helps him adapt to a new country and a new language. It was like having a piece of home with him, he loved being with his leader. Although sometimes intimidated by the other, I always feel comfortable being in his arms.</p><p>He knew that his feelings were fine but he was afraid how that could affect his career, he did not know what Korean society was like. But he began to notice a closeness between the two elders, making him feel very insecure.</p><p>He believed Chan was totally determined on her boyfriend and would never think to pay attention to him. It was never hoped that he could actually have something with Chan and that it would not affect the relationship that the other already had. He was very grateful to Woojin for letting him be her boyfriend, he was so happy.</p><p>+ Minho</p><p>Since they met, they had grown confident since they met. It was a lot of fun being with him but he had to admit that the other was obviously much more experienced.</p><p>Chan had spent much more years training, maybe too many, and it showed.</p><p>He always liked snuggling up to the Australian, she loved the warm feeling on his chest. I don't know how long it took to join the relationship, it was something that couldn't be avoided for a long time.</p><p>He was the one who took courage and spoke with Chan, then spoke with Felix and Woojin. He always knew how Chan has more than one boyfriend and that never bothered him, it seemed normal to him.</p><p>+ Jeongin</p><p>He did not believe that he could have a relationship with Chan, he was already quite busy with his work and with his boyfriends.</p><p>When he kissed his friend, he did not think about the consequences. He simply gave in to a silly impulse. His hormones took over and he tried to take it to the next level but the other one didn't allow it.</p><p>He thought for a moment that he had been rejected but no, Chan loved him. But Jeongin was not ready to do such action, he was not thinking about what that means.</p><p>He honestly didn't think what he was doing and that was pretty silly now that he thought about it. They were in the JYP building, they could easily have been discovered.</p><p>-1 Woojin</p><p>It was too sudden, no one could believe it. Chan blamed himself for not being able to avoid this but Woojin was deciding to leave. The Korean was very affected by the Australian's face of pain, when he was saying that they should separate. Their relationship was too impossible, they could not afford to remain boyfriends. He didn't want to, but he knew it was best for both of them. He didn't want to stop kissing Chan when he was saying goodbye but he knew he should let him go. He knew that the other would be fine, he had his boyfriends to overcome it.</p><p>+ Jisung</p><p>Their love was formed at the worst possible moment, when their hearts were destroyed.</p><p>For a long time, I only felt friendship and affection towards Chan. They went through many things, it was not the first time that they needed each other's support but it was the first time that they did it that way.</p><p>They started kissing, every time Chan felt like he couldn't take it anymore. The Australian said it was because the opponent's lips were sweet. They both knew it was not good to do this kind of thing in that state but they couldn't help it. This time was the first time that they kept it a secret from even Chan's boyfriends, It was something intimate between the two.</p><p>Jisung didn't know if he wanted more than kisses with Chan, he didn't know if it was worth the risk. But when they were discovered, they were forced to talk seriously about what they were going to do. It was difficult but finally they realized that they needed each other, they wanted to be together.</p><p>+ Seungmin</p><p>He was never especially close with Chan, I never considered keeping such a relationship with him.</p><p>He had already dated other boys, but never with one of his members. He knew that everyone liked men, but he didn't care.</p><p>When the members started dating Chan at the same time, he got scared. He wasn't sure if this was okay, he felt it was kind of weird. It was very difficult to accept but I did it, all because of the love I had for its members.</p><p>When Woojin finished Chan and left, he saw everyone broken. This was when Chan did not have the solutions, he did not always have hope. That made him want to help him, although he didn't know how to do it. It distressed him to think that everything would get worse, that someone would try something he shouldn't. When I spend all that time worrying about their leader, I inevitably develop feelings for their leader.</p><p>The conversation with Chan was somewhat awkward and shy, but in the end it ended. He still couldn't believe he had joined the relationship.</p><p>+1 Changbin</p><p>He began to feel things long before he debuted, he always felt that attraction to his friend and leader. It was everything I wanted to do in life and it was great to work with. Chan taught him many things, of which he is proud today.</p><p>I never hope that he could be with that friend, he just resigned himself to seeing him from afar and at the same time close. He thought he had missed the opportunity when Chan started a relationship with Woojin but saw how other members began to unite.</p><p>He wanted to join as well but was afraid that Chan would not reciprocate his feelings. But something unexpected happened, Chan declared to him.</p><p>I never hope that will happen, I didn't know how to react. He couldn't believe he was saying he loved him. Changbin hesitated a lot but ended up accepting Chan, enjoying his caresses all afternoon.</p><p>+ Hyunjin</p><p>Always good at hiding his feelings, he discreetly walked away from Chan when he found out what he felt.</p><p>He knew that could go very wrong and decided it was not worth it. He was not going to risk friendship and his idol career. But she still felt the longing to be close to her leader, she loved him so much.</p><p>It was a silent time bomb, which would explode at any moment. He watched the others break down and cry but couldn't help them, he was in a bad state too. I could not bear the fear and sadness. I try to hide it, its members already had many things to worry about.</p><p>It didn't work for long, collapse and he couldn't hide what he felt. She tearfully told all her fears to her leader and by accident, she confessed her love for him. I don't know he realized his mistake until the morning when he was awakened by a kiss from Chan. Although I should reject it, I do not hesitate to reciprocate those lips.</p><p>= 7 boyfriends</p><p>They were all on a large sofa, all piled up while watching a movie. Sleep seized their consciences, they were calm and ready to take a nap. They were happy that they could be together, even if they were not all.</p><p>It was difficult to overcome but with the support of others, they were able to overcome it. It was still weird not having it, but the pain had greatly diminished. They felt comfortable, they felt complete.</p><p>They knew that they would practically have to hide their relationship for the rest of their lives, it was worth it. They were fulfilling their dreams and being with those they loved. Sometimes it was too much but they had others to lean on, always.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, if so leave kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>